The Book Of Zorc
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: Yes, The Temple of Zorc Necrophades has a book, to share with the public. 1st scroll is dry, I admit, next chap/scroll will be better, Main are going to be Zorc/ Yami Bakura/ Yami Marik Malik . I will later post another fic about their lives in the temple


A/N I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, I make no money from the writing of this, so no sue me, kay? I do own Myself and Kiro, for whatever reason I have to put this.

Do not attempt to do anything wrote in this, I will not be held for any actions taken from reading this,. DO NOT ATTEMPT/DO ANYTHING WROTE.

* * *

Scroll One. As translated, and re-written from the scrolls of Zorc Necrophades , by the High Priestess of The Temple Of Zorc Necrophades.

SCROLL ONE CONTENT:

INTRODUCTION OF THE TEMPLE

MEMBERS, RANK, DUTIES

PLEDGE AND INTRODUCTION RITES

THE DARK ONE

WORDS FROM ZORC

SYMBOLS, MARKS, AND COLORS

ENEMIES

WHAT WE DO

LAWS AND RULES

The 1st Temple of Zorc Necrophades was destroyed long before the birth of the Millennium items. The way to create the Millennium Items was taken from a scroll of Zorc, and added to another book. We will get to that scroll in time.

The New Temple Of Zorc Necrophades, was founded by the new High Priestess of Zorc., You will learn more of her in the next part of the scroll.

The Temple has set out to cal on the dark one again. The scrolls have been translated, and some parts reworded so that people from this time era and the old way, may both understand the scrolls.

The temple does welcome new members, but with a high distrust rate. In the Temple Of Zorc, the only you can trust is yourself, if that. Being un-trustful can save your life.

Members, Rank, and Duties

, Hikari of Kiro. High Priestess of Zorc. Code Name: Keeper Of The Gate.

, Yami of Caitlin. Priestess of Zorc. Code Name: The Princess

, the Thief King, Yami of Ryou. Zorc's favorite. Code Name: The King

Bakura, Hikari of Bakura. Summoner/Necromancer. Code Name: The Prince

Ishtar, Hikari of Malik. Priest in training. Code Name: The Knight

, Yami of Marik. Apart of The Darkness. Code Name: The New Pharaoh

, a half-demon. Enforcer. Code Name: Keeper Of The Name

. Basic Member. Code Name: Keeper Of The Word

. Basic Member. Code Name: None

. Basic Member. Code Name: Keeper Of The Key

. Basic Member. Code Name: None

. Basic Member. Code Name: None

Anderson. Priestess. Code Name: Keeper Of The Way

Dommin. Priest. Code Name: Keeper Of The Sword.

Duties.

High Priestess and High Priest. Must make sure, all rites, rituals,rules, and laws are followed correctly. Must hold all ceremonies. Translate all scrolls. Must follow all orders from Zorc, and must share his words, he shares with them.

Summoners/Necromancers. Must summon anything Zorc orders. Must raise fallen members of the Temple.

Apart Of The Darkness. Only they know what they are to do.

Enforcer. Must make sure Zorc's orders and laws are followed. Also The high Priestess's and the High Priest's/

The Favorite. Unknown but by Zorc.

Priestess/Priest. Same as high, only lower rank

III.

Pledges and Introduction Rites

The Pledge.

"I swear myself to the darkness. I swear myself to Zorc Necrophades. I swear my heart, mind, body, soul, and essence." After saying this, cut across your left palm, let the blood drip onto the ground.

After the pledge within a three day time period, you must make a sacrifice to Zorc. Killing someone will work, but you must bring their eyes to one of the altars at the temple of Zorc.

The Dark One

The Dark One, better known as Zorc Necrophades. The dark one predates the Millennium items, but they allowed a door into our world. A great deal of our power comes the Shadow Realm. The Dark One has many dealings with the Shadow Realm and the shadows

Words From Zorc

"Do not fall before me, and beg of me to do what you wish to those who have wronged you. Come to me, Scream, and tell me what you will do for revenge."

"Fool! Haven't you figured it out ...? It is humans who give me my power!"

"Shadows are born in the human heart! In the midst of light, the only way for men to know themselves is to turn to the darkness and see their own shadow! Without my shadows, you would be mere drones, never questioning the meaning of your existence ..."

"With the seven forbidden treasures, you have opened the Door of Darkness and released my power into this world ... and the heavens will turn black with clouds, and the Earth will be crowned with terror. One beat of my wings will peel flesh from men's bones ... one breath from my lungs will burn bones to dust ... and you wish to receive a part of that power?"

"When your people fashioned the Millennium Items, you also opened the door to darkness."

Symbols, Marks, And Colors.

A double crossed "T" is a mark of Zorc, Only used by those he allows, who have proven themselves to him.

A Red Stone, The Eye of Zorc, Mostly in pieces of jewelry . Will be seen High Priestesses and High Priests, Priestesses and Priests, and chosen people.

The Colors

Red, Black, Purple, Gold, and Silver. Rarely Blue.

Enemies

The Pharaoh (Yami/ Yami YuGi/ Atem/ Atemu)

The Light

4KIDS

Anyone working with the Pharaoh

Frogs (They work for 4KIDS)

What We Do

Whatever Zorc asks of us. Do not question Zorc

Keep the shadows fed.

Play shadow games. See above.

Defeat Our enemies

Gain Revenge

Use shadow magic

The rest is secret, but to those who become members.

Laws and Rules.

Rules

You must eat at least twice a day. You have to keep your strength up

Do not harm a cat, they are the guardians of the after life.

You must not break the laws of Zorc

Laws

Never question Zorc

Do not disrespect Zorc

Do not use Zorc's name in vain

Do not disrespect those in higher rank than you (Rank, Zorc, Favorite, Part of the Darkness, High Priestess/Priest, Priestess/Priest, Summoner, Enforcer, Basic member)

Always complete a mission, no matter what.

Never tell the secrets of the temple

Follow the rules

Never aid an enemy

Do not show weakness

Do not show weak human emotions

Any deals made cannot be broken

Do not betray the temple.


End file.
